Days We've Long Forgotten
by Camellia-Blossoms
Summary: A collection of one-shots involving many of the wonderful characters in the Infernal Devices series. The one-shots will range in genre, length and setting. Basically, any idea that demands to be written down at the time.
1. Familiar

_Well, this is my first piece that isn't related to anime. So we'll see how it goes, it's just I read this series and normally I never feel the need to write about them, but I love this set of characters so much that I figured why not? So hopefully you all enjoy it. (: This is my first one-shot, don't ask me where I'm going to go with this, it'll be any character from The Infernal Devices that I choose to write about. :D By the way! Some of these one-shots may be AU. (Just so you know.) _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Infernal Devices series, it belongs to Cassandra Clare. _**

* * *

Gabriel & Cecily:

**Familiar **

Gabriel believed that perhaps, he had fallen in love with her the moment that her gaze met his. When he noticed the depth and beauty of her eyes; Or the many emotions she kept concealed in their azure depths. He felt his heart contract when she stood near him, or when she took his side in a petty argument. He hadn't wanted to feel this way, mind you.

It might have begun as he saw her jump on the back of his fath- the worm, witnessing it had been incredible, the determination in her eyes, the stubborn expression on her face. She was truly brave, a perfect quality for a Shadowhunter to possess. He soon took it upon himself to ensure that she got all the training she required. She began to offer snide remarks and treated him as her equal, which Gabriel knew he did not deserve. It soon came to a point that whenever her eyes would meet his, his heart would beat erratically in his chest, his palms would sweat and he would desperately think of ways to fill the silence, Gabriel had begun to crave her constant snark. Shortly after, he began berating himself, this lovesick behaviour was not befitting on anyone, especially a Lightwood.

Regardless of his conflicted feelings, he still continued to seek her out. When she had first attempted to console him, Gabriel couldn't help his amazement, he hadn't originally believed that anyone related to that duck hating tyrant could be a decent person. But she was better than he had believed, she was so gentle, kind and wise. Cecy always seemed to know exactly what to say to him to help as best she could. When he found out she wasn't perfect either, that Cecily had made mistakes which she wasn't proud of, he couldn't explain the way he felt, but he did know that it was like a weight lifted off of his shoulders. They were undeniably cut from the same cloth, both knew the pain of living up to expectations or realizing that the sins of their parents weren't their own, nor were they their responsibility.

The sound of laughter filled his ears and pulled him abruptly from his reminiscing. Immediately, he scanned the area, searching for the source of the noise. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch when he realized who it was...His beautiful little girl stood hiding behind a withered tree, a vibrant smile on her face. He shook his head and chuckled, motioning for his Anna to come closer, which she did.

She put her petite hands in his own much larger, calloused ones. She grinned slightly, her dark hair falling into her eyes and framing her round face. He smiled at her and a warm, happy feeling settled over him. She was his, his own small treasure that he loved more with each passing day.

"What were you thinking about papa?" She asked softly, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

He chuckled. "Your mother."

She giggled. "What about mama were you thinking about?"

"He was, of course, thinking about what an amazing Shadowhunter I am, sweetheart. Not that I begrudge him for it, everyone else thinks it too."

Shocked, Gabriel turned around with a smile on his face, there she stood as stunning as the day they met. Her cerulean eyes were twinkling with amusement, her inky hair was in loose waves down her shoulders and her pale pink lips set into a sly smile. He quickly walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace. Gabriel always loved how they fit together, when her thin arms would wrap around his shoulders and she'd pull him closer, it was wonderful.

She was full on laughing now, her shoulder shaking as he held her.

"Perhaps that is true, I believe, that over the years you've improved greatly. You may even deserve a perfect 10 out of 10, darling." Gabriel smiled and tucked a piece of ebony hair behind her ear.

She pulled away, grinning. "I'd probably have to give you a 9, because you're always alert. Today however, you didn't hear me coming so I had to deduct a point, you'd be dead by now had I been a demon. Shame on you, Gabriel."

She winked, stepping away from Gabriel and pulled Anna into her arms, their little Christopher not far behind her. Wide-eyed, Gabriel shook his head in wonder. Cecy would never change, that was what he was most grateful for. She was still the woman he fell in love with, the only one to ever get away with criticizing his abilities.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! I'm not sure which characters I'll write about next, but when I figure that out, I'll begin writing the next one-shot. Once again, a reminder that some of these will be AU. I'm not sure if the next one will be or not, it all depends on whatever idea I get next. So on that note, I hope you have a good day/night. (: _


	2. Angels

_Well, this is the second installment! :D I wanted to focus on Sophie and Charlotte's friendship, because it's just so freakin' cute!_  
_So I know that this one is a lot shorter than the previous chapter, but I promise that it'll (hopefully) be nearly/ just as good. (: _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Infernal Devices, or the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare. _**

* * *

Sophie & Charlotte:

**Angels**

Sophie listened intently to the soothing noise of the rain hitting the cracked windows. It had been a gray day indeed, though she could not recall a time where London had ever been relatively colourful. Dusk had begun to fall over the bustling city, cloaking it further in bleak shadows. She dreaded the inevitable dawn, Sophie knew that tomorrow would mark her one and only day off for the month. She despised her breaks, there was simply just too much time for her to get lost in her thoughts; things she tried very hard to banish.

On those days the minutes felt like hours, stubbornly refusing to give her a more pleasant tomorrow, where she was free to return to her duties. Charlotte had believed that she was doing Sophie a kindness, allowing her a day off each month. Sophie knew that Charlotte only ever had the purest of intentions, so she could not bring herself to sulk around the Institute. (Generally, that was Mr. Herondale's job.)

Sophie would go out into the city, sometimes she shopped, however, more often than not she would just find a tree in a quiet park to reside under for the day. It certainly was not the most fulfilling way to spend the hours of her supposed freedom, but she could very rarely convince herself to walk into public. Sophie could not bear the way that they stared, jaws dropped and shock was evident in their eyes when they gazed at the scar that was permanently marring her once beautiful face.

Upon her first arrival at the Institute, she tried desperately to hide the horrendous blemish, brushing her thick, chocolate curls into her face. Until the day Charlotte tucked the strands of her hair behind her ear and smiled warmly at her. Sophie felt a calm, pleasant sensation fall over her and timidly, she returned the friendly gesture.

"Sophie." Charlotte spoke gently. "There is no need to hide it, I promise you, that when the time comes, whoever loves you will not care about this." She gestured to Sophie's scar. "He will truly accept it, because it is a part of you."

Charlotte moved her hands away from Sophie, placing them on her own small hips and gave her a firm nod. "Now go back to work." She stated with the ghost of a smile pulling once more at her lips.

Sophie had felt her spirits lifted, on that day she worked with new-found vigor, a smile splayed upon her face. Not once that day had she tried to hide her flaw, she truly had begun to accept it. Charlotte had often referred to Sophie as her 'good angel' because Sophie would softly admonish her when she became too blunt. Although, in those instances, Sophie could not help but disagree with her lady. Sophie firmly believed that if anyone were an angel, than it would be Charlotte; with her compassionate smiles, her motherly, protective demeanor and her sense of fairness.

Sophie buried her face into her satin pillow, sighing slightly, the noise echoing through the silent room. Perhaps tomorrow, on her dreaded free day, she would go into the town to buy something for the woman that she owed her life to; her own forgiving angel, Mrs. Charlotte Branwell.

* * *

_Words can't even express how much I love their friendship, it kind of reminds me of a mother/daughter relationship, or sisters. I don't know, it just makes me happy to write about! (: I have no idea who the next chapter will contain, so I'll think up some ideas, and have the next installment done as soon as I can! I hope you all enjoyed this one, I tried to make it as happy as possible ahahaha. _

_Have a good day/night! _


End file.
